My Sister Can't Possibly Be This Cute
by AttackVector
Summary: Komachi and Hachiman are a little older now but still just as close as before. After all these years, Komachi unknowingly starts to love her brother...in a different way. Hachiman is about to realize his Teen Romcom is going to be much wronger than expected. Rated Teen...for now. Apologies for any errors.
1. Chapter 1

Hot. Tonight was so hot. I took off every single piece of clothing on me, save for my boxers. There is only so much you should take off. The springs of my mattress squeaked with every movement I made. I looked at the clock. It's 3 am. I let out an irritated groan.

"I want to sleep." I rocked on my bed some more.

"I want to-waaah!" Ouch. My body met with the soothingly cold floor. I didn't realize my groans were becoming louder.

"Aaaaghh." I heard some footsteps outside my room. Oops. I may have woken up the other occupant of this house in my despair. I heard three knocks along with a loud yawn.

"Onii-chan, are you dying?" How rude. Is she that intent on figuring out the day I will die?

"No, Komachi. I'm just dandy." I am a master of deception.

"Can I come in?" Or maybe not really.

"Ahh, sure. Anything for you, Komachi. I bet that earns me plenty of Komachi points." Despite our age, we still keep track of our points. Oi, don't get me wrong. We're not old. I only graduated high-school three years ago.

"That line is getting old, Gomi-chan. When will you come up with new material? Is your little sister not good enough? Ahh, now that's how you earn points.' She closed the door behind her.

"Onii-chan, why are you on the floor? And why are you almost naked? That's really gross, Onii-chan. What if someone else saw you like this? You should be lucky that it was only me." Wow. Are you done patronizing over on what I can take off?

"Stop checking me out, Komachi." Why are you blushing, Komachi? She stepped over me and hopped on to my bed. She let out a long, exaggerated sigh. Idiot.

"Ahh. Onii-chan, it's been a while since I've slept on your bed. It's soooo comfy. Can I spend the night here?" She gave me a puppy eyed look. How could she say it's comfy when it's so goddamn hot and stuffy in here?

"Do what you want." I was feeling far too irritated to listen to her. I just wanted to sleep damn it. I have work later today.

"Yay! I love you, Onii-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too."

"Jeez, Onii-chan. You're not even trying." I want to sleep. I know you're my most loved person in the world. Hmm. I can't say I love anyone else as much as Komachi. Ahem. Anyway, there are times when you really get on my nerves.

"Shut up and sleep."

"You're the one who woke me up with you're constant groaning and moaning! I mean, sheesh, I can hear you down the hallway." Right. She's only awake because of me. Tch. My bad I guess. I could make out her face in the dark. She was glaring at me.

"Fine, fine. Sorry. Can we sleep now?"

"Okay, Onii-chan." Finally, some peace and quiet. Just as I was about to drift to sleep on the strangely comfortable cold floor, I felt a stare and I looked up at her.

"What?"

"You're going to sleep down there?" Come on...stop asking so many questions.

"I find it comfortable." She shook her head and gave me a worried look.

"Onii-chan, you'll catch a cold. Get on your bed." But it's so hot...don't you realize it too, Komachi?

"..."

"I guess I'll keep talking then." Damn you woman. I grudgingly got up from my spot and moved onto the bed next to her.

"It's hot."

"What are you talking about, Onii-chan? It's not hot." She scooted uncomfortably close to me and she lay her head on my left arm.

"You're making it worse."

"Aww, but Onii-chan. I just want to be close to you. Oh! More points for Komachi!" Tch. Stop. You're making me blush, Komachi!

"...Onii-chan?" For god's sake.

"What?"

"You're really comfortable to sleep on." Ouch. My heart. I can't take these cute little remarks.

"Go to sleep."

...

Ehh, time to get up already? My head is killing me. Curse you, work gods! I remember saying to work is to lose. Well, then...I guess I take that back. As I tried to sit up, I felt some weight resting on my left arm. GAH! Komachi, what are you doing?! Her entire body was pressed against mine. Her, uhh...rear was pushing up against my crotch. She murmured something I couldn't understand and she pushed against me even more! I felt something move on it's own. I guess little Hachiman wants to say good morning to my sister. Oh, god. Did I really just think of that. Well, that's enough Hachiman! Time for work. I awkwardly tried to dislodge myself from my little sister, without stirring her from her blissful slumber. I really don't need her to wake up to this. Jeez. If anyone else saw her and me in the same bed like THIS, it would raise some serious questions. It didn't help that she dressed pretty skimpy around the house...and that the only thing I was wearing was my boxers. What a way to start of your morning...

LATER ON TODAY

Komachi POV

"Mmmm, Onii-chan?"I sat up and I looked around. Did he leave for work already? Sheesh. I must have woken up pretty late. I didn't even get to make breakfast for him yet. Funny fact. It's usually me who gets up earlier than him. I should probably give him a call...

End of chapter. Well then. That was fun. This was just a little experiment. I'll continue this if I can think of some more...ideas. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Tch. To work is to lose. To work is to lose. I kept repeating this mantra as I sat in my cubicle at work. If I haven't already said this, I do have a job now. I've had it since right after I graduated high school. Courtesy of the still not married Hiratuska-sensei. She was "able" to find me a job at an editorial service in Chiba. I'll admit, I'm quite grateful for Hiratsuka-sensei hooking me up to this job. Thanks to her, I have more pocket money to spend for myself and Komachi. Despite those said benefits, I hate it. Having a job goes against my house husband ethics. Speaking of high school, I'm actually curious on what my former club mates are up too. Oi, don't get me wrong. It's not because I miss them or anything. It's because it's been a while, a little over three years actually. Ahh, anyway... Yukinon is studying in the United States. Good for her, right? Leaving us middle class people behind in the dust. Wait, wait. I don't really hate her...that much. To be honest, I kinda miss her smart ass remarks. As for Yuigahama? I do get mails from her. I think the last one I received was about a month ago. It had something to do with me going over to see her when I'm not busy. Unfortunately, I'm always busy. Hey! It's not a lie! Going to a university and having a job is tough. My schedule is pretty tight. I have school on all the weekdays and I work the weekends. It's horrible. Luckily for me, Spring break is around the corner. Which means I can laze around like the dirty, hopeless man I am. Worthless people need a break sometimes too you know. *BZZZZT BZZZZT BZZZZT* Huh. I wonder who the hell would be bothering me now. I checked the caller ID. It was Komachi. I was tempted to put it to voicemail but I'm sure she would definitely nag at me when I get home. I gave a long sigh.

"Oi."

"Hi, Onii-chan!" I really have no time for this. My keyboard awaits for it's master.

"What do you want?" I heard a giggle on the other side of the line.

"Sheesh, Onii-chan. Why so grumpy?" I wanted to say that aside from the fact my eyes are burning from staring at the computer screen I'm just great, Komachi! But instead I refrained from such a rude remark, knowing that it could lead to more unwanted despair.

"I'm at work, Komachi. I'm quite busy at the moment. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Onii-chan. It's Saturday." Oh, yeah. Whoops. It isn't my fault that in my tired stupor I can't keep track of the days.

"Errr...right. Oops. So, are you going to tell me why you called?"

"Did you eat, Onii-chan? I know I wasn't able to make you breakfast because I slept in. Sorry. Oh, I made your bed for you!" And cue the flashback of me waking up this morning. I felt my cheeks burn red. Please kill me.

"Onii-chan?" She has realized my unresponsiveness.

"Oh, uhh. Yeah. I got breakfast from WcDonalds on the way to work. Thanks for fixing my bed." Jeez. Why am I stuttering.

"No problem! Anything for my Onii-chan! More points for Komachi!" Anything, Komachi? Heh. No, no! You sickos. Get those thoughts out of your head. Idiots...

"Is there anything you want me to get you before I come home?"

"Mmm. Just get some food for Kamukura. Are you busy next week?" Tch. That cat is living the good life. I envy him.

"No. I'm on break all next week. Why?" I can already feel that she is scheming something. I bet Hiratsuka-sensei is up to this!

"Oh, good! I'll tell you when you get home, Onii-chan." I am not satisfied with that answer but I have more pressing matters to attend to.

"Okay then. I'll see you when I get home."

"Bye, Onii-chan! Love you~~!" With that, she hung up. I gave another long sigh as I faced my computer screen. Time to get back to work.

Hours passed. My fingers are aching from all this typing and editing. I looked out the window behind me and saw the sun going down. I slipped out my phone and check the time. It was almost time to finish up and go home. Thanks god. Another glorious day finished in the office. I began to pack my things and I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and saw Kawasaki Saki. Ahh, yes. Did I mention that she works hear as well? No? Well, now you know. She has gone quite the way from tsusdere delinquent to respectable woman. She was in one of my classes in Sobu high school. She use to think so lowly of me before I helped her out back then. She always called me indifferent and an idiot just because I said to work is to lose. Now she views me in a higher light, and she shows a much kinder side to me. Hence the tsundere part. To put it bluntly, we're friends to an extent. Just like me, she was able to get the job here because of Hiratsuka-sensei. Ironically, despite this favor, Saki still dislikes her.

"Done with your work, Hachiman?" Hey, even if we know each other, I'd still rather not be called by my first name...

"Oi, Kawasaki. Yeah, I'm about done. Besides, it's closing time. Something you need?" She gave me a smile.

"No. I was just checking on you. You want to grab some coffee?"

"Sure." After I finished packing, we quietly made our way outside the building towards the nearby cafe. Halfway there, she broke the silence.

"Actually, are you doing anything next week?" Wow. I'm becoming really popular. Everyone wants to know what I'm doing! Hachiman Hikigaya is truly a loved person!

"Not really. Why?" I found myself saying the same words I said to Komachi to Kawasaki.

"Well, your sister invited me and Taishi to go to the beach with her. I was assuming that you were going too." Ah, ha! I have figured out your plan, Komachi! Rest assured that I will enjoy my spring break at home! W-wait. Did Kawasaki say that Taishi was coming along?! That little worm. I won't have him hanging around Komachi without me around! There is no telling what kind of lewd things that might happen. What? I'm only looking out for the welfare of my sister. Nothing more, nothing less.

"..."

"Uhh, Hachiman?" What now, woman?! Oh, right...

"Huh? Oh, yeah...I guess I'm going." Unless I can get Taishi out of the picture, I have to go. I have to ensure my sister's purity!

We entered the cafe. The sweet, warm aroma of coffee was a welcoming greeting to my tired body. Kawasaki and I ordered our coffee and sat down at a table. Kawasaki had this worried look on her face. She wasn't even trying to hide it. Tch.

"Oi, Kawasaki. Are you alright?" She shook out of her stupor.

"Yeah. I'm fine..." She suddenly looked away from me. Good answer.

"..."

"Say, Hachiman. I have a...question." The tsundere has spoken.

"Oh? Shoot."

"How do you feel about Komachi-chan whenever she talks to other boys around you?" What the hell kind of question is that? Jeez. Well, thinking back to how I was very adamant about Taishi going to the beach with Komachi...

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just asking. Do you feel...jealous or something like that?" Okay. Now I know why she's asking this. I always have known that Saki greatly cares for her siblings but...I never took her for a bro-con.

"Ahh, well. I wouldn't say jealous. I'm very protective of her though." That's not entirely a lie. Heh.

"I see." I saw an embarrassed look on her face. Saki, you're not too good at hiding things.

Our coffee arrived and we drank in peace. Saki didn't really say anything afterwards. After we finished up our drinks, I volunteered to pay for our the tab. I'm a gentleman, you know! I'd like to think so, heh. Unfortunately, that backfired because I keep forgetting that Kawasaki dislikes feeling "indebted". I'm quite the opposite, I accept these charitable donations whenever the opportunity arises. Free stuff is free stuff.

"I can pay for myself, Hikigaya." Sheesh, and now she uses my last name. Tsundere mode triggered.

"Ahh, alright. You don't have to get so worked up." Her anger died down as quickly as it flared up. She gave me a sheepish smile.

"Still, I really appreciate the offer. So thanks anyway." Tsundere mode deactivated.

My phone vibrated. I pulled out my phone. I got a text from Komachi. And judging from what I'm reading, I should probably pick up the pace and get home. Oh, and buy some food for that worthless cat.

"Oi. I have to get going now."

"Oh? I guess I should be headed off too. I'll see you around, Hachiman."

"Later, Kawasaki."

...

That was fun. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for the supports guys. More reviews are appreciated!

I think the next chapter should be mostly about Komachi. What do you guys think?

Apologies for any errors.


End file.
